


the dragon's breath.

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: garnet was on a mission, she went to retrieve a gem artifact that was causing a massive disturinst. Without realizing it had already been taken care of.





	the dragon's breath.

**Author's Note:**

> something short; just wasn't feeling like anything else today, enjoy.

the magama dripped down the walls of a long wall of the cave, only garnet could withstand the heat or so she thought. As garnet continued to walk she swore she heard something; drawing her weapons she walked, consciously unaware, as garnet grew closer she was able to make out the cause of the strange sound she heard earlier... voice's.

relentlessly garnet trudge forward, somebody was here but who?. the voice became louder and louder. She rounded a corner only to be met with a shocking surprise.

A gem sat on the floor, combeing a brush through her hair. 

“ the crystal gems are on earth, if we find them and tell them everything. We’ll be safe, happy.” her voice soft and slightly fearful.

“ I know, but we need to look at it like this,what if, they attack us. We don't understand what we're doing.” 

“ yes we do, we know the risk’s. But we will get through this together...like we always do.”

Garnet cleared her throat gaining her attention, the gem in front of her stood and whipped around. Shock etched upon her face. Her four beautiful eyes stared at her, the red and yellow orb’s held fear and shock. Garnet removed her visor smiling widely, hands clasped tightly.

“ a fusion of a pearl, an amethyst and a carnelian, how spiceal.” 

“ um, hi. My names alexcia.” the insecurity in her voice proved who she really was a shy and soft spoken gem, but little did garnet know, when angry much like a dragon she could be ruthless and cruel. 

“Alexcia...such a nice name. How long have you been fused?.” Garnet had sat down and motioned for her to do the same, to which the other did.

“Not..not to long only a few hundred years. You?” 

“ since the rebellion, i’m why rose fought for gems to.”


End file.
